


Johnny Storm Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Johnny Storm





	1. Chapter 1

You glared at Susan and Reed as they looked at you pleadingly. When you attempted to come up with an argument that would hold any weight with Reed you came up empty.

 

 

“I… why do I have to test him… he’s Jonny!” You complained and Susan smiled apologetically.

 

 

“We need to test Ben; we’ll be in to help with the bigger test.” Reed said and pointed to the titanium heat chamber.

 

“Can’t I test Ben?” You asked and sighed when they shook their heads and hurried off.

 

 

Johnny smirked when you walked into the room he’d been sat in, reluctantly agreeing to sit through tests, the catch was that you had to take his vitals.

 

 

“Well you took your time, hope you weren’t nervous.” Johnny grinned and you rolled your eyes.

 

 

“Don’t flatter yourself Johnny.” You sighed and grabbed the thermometer on the table next to him when he started talking again.

 

 

A satisfying humph of surprise left Johnny as you shoved it into his mouth, turning it on and slapping away the hand that slowly snaked its way down your back.

 

 

“You know you’re hot for a nerd.” Johnny muttered.

 

 

“And you’re characteristically obnoxious for a young pilot.” You sighed and glared at him when he smirked.

 

 

“So what other tests have you got for me.” Johnny asked and caught your hand as you touched his face as if to double check the test answers you were getting.

 

 

“We have to test how hot you can go.” You muttered while reading the print outs that slowly came out of the machine the other side of the room.

 

“I think I’m hot enough already.” Johnny smiled at you but you rolled your eyes and chose to ignore him.

 

 

“You can head back through there and Reed will help with the chamber test.” You said and left him alone.

********************************************************************************* 

“Johnny stop!” Susan yelled as he played with how high he could raise his temperature.

 

 

“I can go hotter!” He yelled back and the already seeing heat next to you became scalding.

 

 

“Johnny (Y/N) is right next to you…” Reed reminded him.

 

 

The tests continued with Johnny attempted to push his limits to the point that you’d given up monitoring the machines on the ground for Reed and had joined them on the stand. As soon as it was over you handed Reed your findings and went to hurry back to your room only for Susan and Johnny to follow you.

 

 

“(Y/N) ... thank you for helping today but, we’ll need additional information.” Susan muttered and Johnny grinned as he lent on the door frame of his room which was directly opposite yours.

 

 

“Sure, I’m here to study.” You muttered.

 

 

“We need you to follow Johnny around for a few days and see what day to day things, if any, affect him.” Susan winced when you glared at her brother over her shoulder.

 

“Will you write a recommendation letter?” You asked quickly.  
“I will give you personal reports and recommendations until you have so many job offers you’ll never have to worry about finding one again.” Susan promised.  
“Then sure I’ll do it.” You smiled and she thanked you.  
“What about me, I’ve flown space crafts you can have my recommendation.” Johnny winked and Susan slapped the back of his head as she passed him.


	2. Chapter 2

“You want me to do what!” You asked Sue who flinched.

 

“You’ll be payed and you will have a room here… you can even sit in on some of our research.” She offered hopefully.

 

“I’m an intern not a babysitter.” You huffed which was when the cause of your foul mood swaggered into the room.

 

“Well look who it is.” Johnny hummed, coming to lean on the wall next to the two of you. “Can’t get enough of me huh?”

“I’m going to throw you out the window and see how long it takes for you to flame on, for science.” You added the last part with a glance to Sue who smiled sheepishly.

 

“We just need your help for a while Reed needs me to assist him… please.” She begged.

 

“Fine but you’ll owe me a four, I’ll move in this afternoon.” You glared at Johnny who smiled and followed after you.

 

“So” He muttered a he leaning one arm on the top of the elevator panel as you pressed the button. “What’re we gonna do?”

 

“What?” you deadpanned and got into the elevator, sighing and taking a deep breath when he followed you, leaning against the opposite wall.

 

“What’re we going to do about us?” He smiled until he saw your expression.

 

“Oh honey no.” you laughed, hurrying out of the building once the doors had opened.

 

“Come on, you can’t say you don’t like me.” He complained, jogging to catch up with you as you hailed a taxi.

 

“If I had the choice of people to hang around with I would pick my teenage boyfriend who cheated on me before I picked you.” you growled under your breath when he got in the cab with you and told the driver your address.

 

“He was a jerk.” Johnny mumbled, glancing at you when you didn’t say anything. “He deserved it when Sue punched him.”

*************************************************************************************

“JOHNNY!” You bellowed and Ben hopped out of your way as you stormed past, Johnny was suddenly in flames as you tried to get closer. “Cheat.”

 

“What did he do?” Sue asked, hoping to stop the two of you from fighting before Johnny melted the floor.

 

“He burnt all of my clothes!” turning to hand her a scorched jumper.

 

“Not all her clothes, just the ugly ones.” He defended himself which had Sue turning to him with a look that had the rest of you flinching away from her.

 

“All I have left is stupid part clothes or skirts that are way to short or fancy underwear… what am I supposed to wear or work in!” You complain.

 

“Johnny, why would you do that?” Sue asked him and he slowly came down and landed.

 

“Because she’s always so frumpy, why can’t scientists be beautiful?” Johnny asked and you scoffed.

 

“I don’t need little outfits to make be beautiful.” You grumbled, blushing when he smiled at you.

 

“Johnny.” Sue said his name like a warning and he held his hands up.

 

“I got carried away, I’ll take her to get new stuff and maybe she’ll get stuff she likes and makes her feel good, instead of dressing like Reed.” He wiggled his eyebrows and hurried out of the room.

********************************************************************************

“You nervous?” Johnny asked making you jump as you fumbled with the buttons on your jacket.

 

“that I’m about to do my first public talk as the Fantastic Fours PR.” You mumbled. “How do I look?” You asked him as you fixed your tight bun.

 

“Like you’re wearing a badly fitting pant suit and terrible shoes.” He muttered which seemed to deflate you. “You look fine.”

 

“I don’t want to be fine I want to be memorable!” You sighed and sank onto the foot of your bed.

 

“Where’s the rest of your new clothes?” He asked and fished out the bags from the bottom of your wardrobe.

 

“What’re you doing?” You asked and he motioned for you to stand up, laying out an outfit for you.

 

“What about this?” He asked, rolling his eyes when you reached for a blazer that matched.

 

“Isn’t it a bit much?” you asked nervously, nodded when he shrugged and muttered to try it on and see before you went out for the public talk.

 

When you stepped out of the room everyone stopped talking and stared at you, Johnny span around to see what they were looking at and froze, his half-tied tie tangled in his hands.

 

“I’m ready.” You mumbled to Sue who smiled brightly and hugged you.

 

“You look amazing, and all your help with Johnny even though he’s irritating, thank you.” She smiled as they headed down to wait while you grabbed your papers and put them in your bag.

 

“Your tie is the same colour...” You started but he scoffed at you.

 

“Coincidence, I didn’t spend any time looking for this to match you.” He said sarcastically which made you realise he was covering and decided to let it go. “You need to fix this though.” He pulled the fastenings out of your bun and your hands flew up to your head to save your hard work.

 

“Johnny!” You sighed helplessly, eyes wide, there was no way you had enough time to redo it. “I should have just worn what I had on.”

 

“(Y/N), you looked like every other suit out there and maybe this is a little more… you know… but that’s ok, everyone will be looking at you and either want to wear what you’re wearing or make out with you.” he smirked when you rolled your eyes. “They’ll want more but I was being polite.”

 

He ran his fingers through your hair, gripping your chin as his other had fell to the bas of your back, pulling you into him a little as he tried to help you stand straight and normally in the heels.

 

“What if they don’t listen to what I say and just look at me.” You sighed, tilting your head into his hand.

 

“Just pretend they’re me and I’ve pissed you off and make them listen.” He grinned when you nodded, the two of you pulling away from each other when Reed came to get you.

 

“They’re ready.” He smiled when you hurried over and started to follow him down with Johnny jogging after you.

 

“Hey!” He grabbed you quickly, pulling you flush with his chest, planting a kiss on your lips and pulling away in one fluid motion before Reed and even turned to face you as he got in the elevator.


End file.
